Die Gunst eines Malfoy
by Heliya
Summary: Eine kleine OS über Aiden und Scorpius. Just FRIENDSHIP!


**A/N: Harry Potter gehört allein J.K. Rowling (natürlich). Mir gehört lediglich der Plot. Der OC Aiden gehört einer Freundin von mir.**

* * *

**Die Gunst eines Malfoy**

Es war einer dieser bewölkten Herbsttage, an denen es dennoch zu warm war um sich nur im Schloss zu verkriechen. Da mich ohnehin nichts im Schloss hielt und mich ausnahmsweise niemand von meinen Mitschülern gefragt hatte, ob ich ihnen bei ihren Aufgaben helfen könnte, beschloss ich mich meinen eigenen Aufgaben zu widmen und raus zu gehen. Es fiel mir zunehmen schwerer alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen, allen anderen zu helfen und noch dazu meine eigenen Aufgaben zu erledigen. Aber was beschwerte ich mich? Ich hatte es mir selbst so ausgesucht, für jeden da zu sein. Entweder würde mich dadurch endlich jemand wirklich bemerken... oder ich würde mich noch ins Grab bringen.

Jedenfalls schnappte ich mir meine Bücher und verließ das Schloss in Richtung des Sees, um dem Riesenkraken etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich hatte sogar etwas Toast mitgenommen, ihn zu füttern – ungewöhnliches Ding. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ich am Quidditch-Feld vorbei und erkannte das Slytherin-Team in der Luft, welches offenbar zu trainieren schien. Es hätte mich nicht weiter interessiert, wenn nicht ein Mitglied des Teams, welcher etwas von den anderen entfernt war, gefährlich zu schwanken begann. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es gewollt war, doch im nächsten Moment kippte die Gestalt vom Besen und fiel mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit gen Boden. Panisch blickte ich zu den anderen und realisierte, dass diese offenbar nichts mitbekommen hatten. Rasch zog ich meinen Zauberstab. „Arresto momentum!", rief ich gerade noch rechtzeitig, sodass der Slytherin sicher auf dem Boden aufkam.

Während ich auf ihn zuging setzte dieser sich bereits auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Nun, wer kannte Scorpius Malfoy an dieser Schule auch nicht? Slytherins Sucher – ein guter dazu – Aushängeschild seines Hauses und bei vielen Mädchen umschwärmt. Es war beinahe erschreckend, wie bekannt er mittlerweile war.

Ich hielt ihm die Hand hin und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. „Ah fuck! Entschuldige.", die Entschuldigung auf sein Fluchen hin klang routiniert, „Mir geht es wohl doch schlechter, als ich angenommen hatte. Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ohne doch hätte ich wohl eine Weile im Krankenflügel gelegen.", er schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen, welches nicht danach aussah, als wäre er gerade aus einigen Metern Höhe gestürzt. Dass er davon ausging, dass er den Sturz ohne Hilfe überlebt hätte, war bewundernswert... oder ziemlich dumm. Damals dachte ich wohl ersteres, heute weiß ich, dass sein Ego es nicht zugelassen hatte zu glauben, dass es ihn umgebracht hätte. „Das hätte doch jeder getan.", erwiderte ich und fühlte mich etwas unwohl in meiner Haut – nicht, dass das etwas Neues wäre. Daraufhin lachte er lediglich, als hätte ich gescherzt und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Du bist doch Aiden, oder? Der Hüter von Hufflepuff.", einen Moment blickte ich ihn baff an und musste mich zusammenreißen, dass mein Mund dabei nicht wie dämlich offen stand. Das er mich als Hüter vom Hufflepuff-Team erkannte, war die eine Sache, aber dass er meinen Namen wusste, wo er mich wohl nur vom Spielfeld ‚kannte' verblüffte mich. War ich also doch nicht unsichtbar? Es war mir irgendwie peinlich, dass ich mich so darüber freute, auch wenn ich es nach Außen hin nicht zeigte. Doch es war nichts gegen die Freude, die ich verspürte, als Viriea Sylvaine sich an meinen Namen erinnerte, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich nickte verhalten und wunderte mich keineswegs darüber, dass er sich mir nicht vorstellte. ‚Ein Malfoy stellt sich nicht vor, ein Malfoy wird gekannt.', habe ich mal irgendwo gehört.

Im nächsten Moment landete ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen ein paar Meter von uns entfernt. Alma Zabini – ein fürchterliches Mädchen, welches nichts lieber tat, als andere zu ärgern und unangenehm aufzufallen. Die Position als Treiberin war perfekt für sie. „Hey, Scorp! Hast du dir deinen hübschen Schädel angeknackst, oder wo bleibst du?", rief sie mit einem unsympathischen Grinsen herüber und beachtete mich gar nicht. Sie hätte mich auch wohl nicht erkannt, auch wenn ich ein ums andere Mal eines ihrer Opfer gewesen war. „Ach halt dein Maul, Alma! Sieh lieber zu, dass du weiter trainierst, damit wir morgen nicht verlieren.", erwiderte Scorpius und die gute Laune war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Alma streckte ihm äußerst erwachsen die Zunge heraus, ehe sie wieder auf ihren Besen stieg und abhob. „Nun komm schon!"

Der Blonde blickte ihr nach und wandte sich schließlich wieder mit einem Lächeln an mich. Seltsamerweise wirkte sein Lächeln weniger freundlich, sondern arrogant. Doch es schien freundlich gemeint zu sein, zumindest sagten seine Augen das. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass er von anderen Leuten auf den ersten Blick als arrogant abgestempelt wurde. „Noch mal danke, Aiden. Lass es mich wissen wenn ich mich revanchieren kann.", damit ging er schließlich wieder zum Feld herüber, wo sein Besen noch lag. Etwas perplex sah ich ihm nach, ehe auch ich mich wieder in Richtung meines Zieles bewegte.

Natürlich bat ich ihn nie um Hilfe, dennoch kannten wir uns seit dem Vorfall. Wir grüßten einander und ab und zu unterhielten wird uns. Von da an war ich mir sicher, wenn ich es schaffen konnte, dass Scorpius Malfoy mich kannte, dann würde ich auch irgendwann von ihr gesehen werden. Denn schließlich konnte das auch nicht viel schwieriger sein, oder?


End file.
